This invention relates generally to a liquid crystal display device and in particular, to a liquid crystal display device wherein at least one ridge line of the glass substrate in the terminal connector region is chamfered.
A conventional liquid crystal display device includes two opposed glass substrates, with one of the substrates having a terminal electrode at the edge thereof. A connect pin clip is provided to be fitted over the substrate and impinging the terminal electrode portion so that the connect pin clip can be electrically connected to an apparatus. Typical apparatuses include vehicles, measuring instruments and electrical appliances for industrial or domestic use.
During manufacturing the end portion of the glass substrate which has been cut often breaks when the connect pin impinges on the terminal electrode. Breakage occurs at the ridge line because the glass cut is often rough.
For this reason, conventional liquid crystal display devices encounter a variety of problems. For example, there is a decline in the conductive reliability of the connection between the connect pin clip and the terminal electrode. When the connect pin clip impinges on the terminal electrode mounted on the glass substrate, the conductive resistance between the terminal electrode and the connect pin clip increases due to erosion of a solder plating agent on the surface of the connect pin clip. The conductive resistance also increases due to the deterioration of the connect pin clip material and a decline of the connect pin clip force which is derived from the impinging impact of the connect pin clip. Consequently, the conduction reliability thereby drastically decreases due to the changes over time.
These defects are caused by the impact vibration during insertion of the connect pin clip and the intrinsic stress upon the material when the connect pin clip is bent to fit.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a liquid crystal display device having an improved construction by including a chamfer along a ridge line at the terminal portion of one substrate which overcomes the defects of the prior art.